


龙龄/野火

by Reykjaviik



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reykjaviik/pseuds/Reykjaviik
Summary: *angry sex*夜店play





	龙龄/野火

-  
胡同深里，街灯夜巷，十二点的霓虹灯管跳跃闪烁。震耳欲聋的音乐声里，属于年轻人的午夜狂欢。

不同于先前节奏感极强的舞曲，慵懒性感的蓝调爵士自音响缓缓流经夜店每个角落，要人在漆黑中放下手头的酒杯，聚焦于腾空的舞台。深紫色光灯从舞池正中倾泻而下，缠绵打在中央竖直固定的钢管上，宣誓着中场大戏将拉开帷幕。

柔缓的音乐前奏，男孩儿从DJ台后钻出了个脑袋。花哨的面具遮挡大半张脸，露出对水光灵动的大眼睛，长耳朵装束要他看起来更像只机灵狡猾的小兔子，不太合身的黑衬衫解去大半扣子堪堪挂在肩头，袖子长得都盖过双手。不宽的肩膀全数暴露在外，姣好锁骨横陈眼前，春光又在胸口处戛然而止。丝带束腰紧贴勾勒腰线竟全不显女气，长摆盖去挺翘的臀，半遮半掩勾起万千遐思。

出格的舞步起始于俏皮的眨眼。仿佛早已习惯了台底观众的万众瞩目，口哨声里，他抬手晃了晃过长的衣袖，随性拨弄两下头上的兔子耳朵便迈步勾上跟前布置好的钢管，以手掌助力一跃撑身跳上半空，舞者腿部的肌肉力量尽显。

一曲爵士在他高抬双腿时迈向高潮。钢管被紧紧夹于腿缝，辅助的两手松了开来，跟随沉缓的乐音向后摇曳着拨弄暧昧空气，衣摆掀起露出大半纤细腰线，这才看清那浑圆的臀间藏匿的毛绒兔尾，伴他一举手一投足灵动轻颤，在欲色紫光里平添几分可爱意味。

今夜奥斯卡的特约嘉宾引起轰动一时，叫谁都忘不了那小黑兔子魅惑勾人的身姿。一舞完毕台下欢呼经久不息，更有激动的大哥直接趴上舞台往他高邦的半靴里头塞百元红钞。张九龄深鞠一躬便顺着台后方的员工通道逃离这修罗场，舞会面具被脱下丢在路边，一揩汗津津的鼻尖长舒口气，圆乎的脸蛋颇显幼态，与撩人的舞姿天差地别。

来不及卸下兔子装束就被前来庆祝的夜店老板叫去吧台喝酒，拖张九龄的福，一晚上卡座的消费都翻上一番，客人都高喊着要返场安可，殊不知这位媚不自知的“兔女郎”才是今夜的贵客，老板的旧相识。

王九龙方才看完了亲爱的男友在台上大尺度的钢管舞表演，磨着槽牙攒着束玫瑰在人海里寻找那小黑兔子。西装衬衣掖进长裤边沿，文气的圆边金丝眼镜架在鼻梁上，更像一个刚刚下班的职场精英，与周遭环境格格不入。

这厢正推杯换盏谈笑风生，小兔子伸手搭在老板肩上乐得见牙不见眼，光灯衬的本就泛红的脸颊更润色几分，笑纹溢出眼尾甜得快要发腻。灯光被挡了个严实，继而浓郁的玫瑰香四散开来，面前的旧友笑容一滞。 张九龄在他疑问的模样里回头望向身后，只见平时温顺粘人的犬系男友正蹙着眉头紧盯着自己，手上的玫瑰攥得咔啦作响，红光警戒一般从顶上照到面庞，显得气氛愈加危险。

全不给人反应机会的，王九龙一把抓起他大敞着的衬衣领口，跟拎小鸡仔似得把人从座位里头拔了起来，来不及跟旧友道别就被拖着拽着锁进了厕所隔间。尾骨撞向马桶盖硌得生疼，张九龄呲牙轻嘶了口气，抬眼看着自己怒火中烧的小男友居高临下睨着自己，一颗颗缓缓解着白衬衣的扣子。 

“吃醋也能要你精虫上脑啊？”厕所隔音效果极佳，关上两重门连外边的音乐声都模糊听不真切。张九龄两眼瞪得浑圆，被人盯得发憷不自觉拢了拢凌乱的衣领，没得到半句回应下一秒就被拽着头发强迫扬起头来，挂着的兔耳抖落两下又被牢牢按回脑袋顶，掺着怒意的啃咬结实落上唇瓣丰润，舌尖携着血的腥味儿霸道顶开齿列，勾缠着漾出情色的水声渐次。滚热的大掌顺着领口剥开宽大的衬衫寸寸抚过脊背，腰封也被解了去，上衣往两边肆意大敞着，暴露出麦色美好的酮体。

“穿着我的衣服在上面跳钢管舞，挺能啊张九龄。”王九龙托着小黑兔子的屁股把他抱上大腿，唇齿叼咬着他颈边细嫩的皮肉连着吮出一串紫红的印记，喷洒颈窝的羞耻话语要他捱不住轻颤着往前挪动几分，正刚好把兔子尾巴整个送进人手里，接缝处溢出的情液沾湿修长的指节。分不清是愤怒还是惊喜，王九龙压着嗓子闷闷笑了声。他一手攥着兔尾巴往里压了几分，另手高抬起一掌用力挥在那挺翘的臀瓣上，换来小兔子一瞬拔高的惊喘，臀肉应声晃颤几下，登时红得分外诱人。

届时张九龄红着眼眶真就跟受了委屈的小兔子似的，水汪的眼睛眨巴着往自家男友怀里拱。放在平日本该对自己百依百顺，可今天不知是吃了什么牌子火药，凶得直教人无处反抗。兔尾巴肛栓被人整个抽出来丢在厕所地上发出一声脆响，随即以手指代替着长驱直入将快要漫出来的淫液封锁在肉洞里头，刁钻按压敏感一带搅出淫糜的咕啾水声。早已挺立的前身与他西裤里头的鼓包挨在一起磨蹭，弄湿了一块昂贵布料。

满手的透明液体被全数蹭在他窄细的腰上，泪水糊满了幼态圆润的面颊。臀肉被人用两手包裹着敞开，硕大的器物抵在会阴上来回顶蹭两下便毫不留情地全根没入，推挤肠液濡湿微硬的耻毛，严丝合缝照顾到每一处敏感。兔子被人紧握于掌的腰肢止不住打颤，压抑着的喘息连同呜咽一道给突然动作的巨物顶了个支离破碎，大掌仍不依不饶拍打欺负得臀肉血红烫手。施暴者凑上前咬住肉感的耳垂，可怜的头发又被粗暴地抓在手里，舌尖依着下身侵犯频率戳刺舔弄带着耳环的耳洞，情欲驱使愈发低沉的嗓音挑衅一般悉数钻进耳蜗。“刚刚在台上不是跳得很好吗？”

屁股疼得快要麻木，快感与羞耻交加要张九龄微张着唇瓣咿唔一阵不知所云。涎液关不住从嘴角滴淌出来滑过颚线一道晶亮，前端未经抚慰就按捺不住射脏了卷皱的衬衣衣襟，偶有三两点沾上脸颊也被舔扫了净，随即堵在迷乱的吻里咸涩苦腥。

王九龙不知几时脱掉了金丝边眼镜，书生摇身一变成捕猎的雄狮，眸底猩红欲望照进小兔子水汽迷蒙的眸里，凶狠得似是要将他吞吃入腹。提着兔子的细腿起身掉了个个儿，张九龄迎面撞在厕所冰凉的门板上，屁股被人摆控着高高撅起迎合后入的姿势，一声惊呼卡在喉头继而变为小动物似的呜咽。

纤长的手指不放过片刻欺负兔子的机会，绕到身前去掐捏着他胸口硬起的乳粒，胸乳印上鲜明指痕，红肿得快要破皮滴血。张九龄蹙着眉头扬起颈子，不停歇的抽插入侵里，完整的深呼吸都成了奢侈。他撑不住胳膊随着顶弄的劲头一个劲儿往下滑，又被王九龙拦腰捞起来紧贴着门面，十指相扣着按在脑袋边上，柔软的两颊被大手布控着掰正抬头，耳骨又被衔进齿间，低哑的命令不容置喙。

“跳舞，给我一个人看。”

醋劲发作的不合时宜，兔子耳朵摆正着安戴头顶。见识过自家小男友控制欲的张九龄不敢过多反抗，只得被动地扭起酸软无力的窄腰，和他更加过分的大力抽送迎合在一起。交合处溢出的水渍沾在红透的臀上，拍击荡起水声更甚，掺杂他提不上气的残破呻吟，深深锁在密闭的厕所隔间。

他发誓再也不在去夜店的时候嘴欠告诉王九龙。


End file.
